The Pirate Princess of The Sea
by michaelaanneschultz
Summary: An ordinary girl's life changes when she is nearly kidnapped by The Vexos pirates until a mysterious figure comes to her aid. She discovers a hidden secret about herself, that she is the keeper that protects the Kingdom of the Depths. Will the Mysterious hero protect her or will she fall into the clutches of the Vexos Pirates and is there a romance brewing between the hero and her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pirate Princess of the Sea**

**Chapter 1: Who am I.**

**Runo POV**

I am just a simple girl. I work at the Misaki Pub. It is always so busy. My people start bar fights in there. It gets old sometimes. I am working there with my best friends Julie and Alice. My parents make us wear waist tightens. They are so uncomfortable and they squash my small waist. I sometimes look like a stick insect. My long blue hair I have to wear in two pigtails which I don't mind. They kind of suit me. I look over at my best friends. First at Julie. There was a whole table of guys flirting with her. She willingly flirted back with them. She could never stay with just one guy for even a day. I walk over to the table and listen in behind Julie.

"so like do any of you have a girlfriend. Hehe hehe." She was giggling and twirling a strand of her loose hair. I tap on her shoulder. "hey do you mind I am busy."

"I hope you mean that you are busy working and not busy flirting." She turns round and looks horrifically at me. I look at the boys at the table. "Sorry to interrupt your little chat boys but she needs to get back to work. One quick question, who of you do have wives, fiances or even girlfriends or are in a relationship and you had better be honest or I will have to charge you double for the drinks." They all raise their hands except one. "ok you the one who ain't in a relationship, how about you schedule a dinner at 4 at the plum cafe. Fair enough."

"yep." Said all the boys at once. "good bye Julie." I lead Julie away from the table.

"I am so sorry Runo." I laugh.

"it's ok Jules. But thanks to me you have a date at four." I smile.

"thank you Runo. I had better get back to work. Catch you later." She whizzed away and started serving customers again. I looked over at my sensitive friends Alice. She was serving Hydron and his pirate crew the Vexos. She moved away. I followed her to the next table and the boys there were making her uncomfortable. I walk over there.

"Come on Alice, just one date." Time for me to step in.

"Hey gents." They all look at me and their eyes go wide. "Alice why don't you go and get that letter you got from the court." She smiled and nodded and walked away. " I thought I told you to back off and leave her alone."

"You can't tell us what to do."

"Actually I can and so can the court and my dad. Daddy please come here for me." My dad came galloping over.

"What is it you want. Can't you see I am busy."

"Dad their back and bugging your favourite waitress." He looked at them with a scowled. Alice came over with a letter and handed the gents a letter.

"Excuse me but I believe that according to that letter I believe that you are banned from my establishment and are to stay away from dear alice. Please get out of here before I call the police." They stood up and one of them handed the letter back to alice. The others stormed away but the one who gave the letter stayed behind. "Excuse me but I said leave."

"Don't worry Mr. Misaki. Runo and I can handle him." Said Alice politely.

"Very well." He walked away.

"I am sorry if me and my friends caused you and trouble."

"Oh it's ok. You weren't the one bothering me." Said Alice shyly.

"I am Dallas. I know you are alice. You want to go with me on a double date. Thanks to Runo here, my friend sitting at that table over there, finally got a date with the girl he has a crush on and that would be Julie. Would you like to go with me Alice."

"I...I..." Oh no she was stuttering again. Time for me to step in.

"She would love to right Alice." Alice nodded her head.

"Awesome I will meet you at the cafe. Listen I had better run. Bye Runo, bye Alice." He walked out the restaurant and Alice turned to me.

"Thank you Runo. I love you right now. Thank you so much."

"No prob ally." I look at my clock and it is 1.15 in the afternoon. "Just be yourself ok."

"I will. Well I had better get back to work. Catch you later Runo." She walked away and got back to work. I sigh and I turn and face the vexos table. I notice that they are super drunk and I watch on as they gulped down their drinks and demanded more. I looked at hydron and he smiled sadistically at me.

"hey Runo, get us some more rum." I growl as I grab another bottle of rum and slam it on captain Hydron and his posy the Vexos pirates. They burn me up. I despise them.

"here you go Hydron."I said in a joyful voice sarcastically. I turn round and as I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap.

"where do you think you are going babe." I jumped out of his grip and slapped him. "what was that for." I glare at him.

"I warned you not to touch me like that ever again." I turned round and walked away. I went behind the bar into the kitchen. "Dad I am going out for a walk."

"Whatever Runo." He yelled and I pulled off my apron and stormed outside. I needed to go for a walk away from there. I grab my small bag and I go out of the tavern. The people, the couples all walking past me. I feel so depressed now. A guy has never once been interested in me. I wouldn't be shocked if I died alone.

I walk to the end of the road and stare out at the ocean. I have always enjoyed the ocean. I don't know why but it feels like I have a connection to the ocean somehow. The calming ocean breeze smelled fresh and natural and it felt magnificent against me smooth skin. It always calms me down. Every time I look out at the ocean I always remember a story my mom used to tell me before she died. It was about the legend of the Pirate Princess of the Sea.

_Flash back_

"_mommy, could you tell me that story you always tell me."_

"_ah, yes. The legend of the Pirate Princess of the Sea.__" She grabbed the book and opened it to the page entitled 'The Legend of the Pirate Princess of the Sea.' "Now let us begin.__ Long ago, the was a young girl. She was a poor simple girl but one day she had a dream, that she would be the captain of a beautiful ship which was named the Ocean Jem. Her mother one day told her that she was the pirate princess of the sea__ and had the power to control the oceans, bring the creature of the depths, out of the depths and that she was the only one who could find the long lost kingdom of the sea.__ She didn't believe it at first but one day a band of pirates tried to kidnap her and when they were about to take her they said she was the pirate princess.__ As they were about to take her something happened.__"_

"_W__hat happened mommy. Oh wait this is my favourite part." I said with excitement._

"_A__ handsome young pirate __whom was the ruthless pirate captain's top rival on the sea, __swooped in and rescued her from the band of ruthless pirates. They ran away to protect her identity and they sailed in his ship__ her two closest friends journeyed with her__. She instantly started falling in love with him. But she thought that he would never love someone like her because there was never a person interested in her before. __And he thought the same thing and they kept their feelings for each other hidden. They thought she was finally safe when__ one of her rescuer__'__s crew members and closest friend's betrayed him and __he__ took her hostage and gave her over to the ruthless pirates.__ He lied to his friend but soon the hero discovered the truth when his friend told him what he had done. He told the hero because he had fallen for one of the Pirate Princess's friends and her good heart made him tell the hero the truth.__"_

"_oh my. Please continue mommy. I want to hear the whole story."_

_My mom smiles at me. "ok now she had a special gift to unlock the creature of the depths and command it to what she wants. The pirate captain of the ruthless pirate crew wanted her all to himself, and he told her that the one who saved her would never love her and she believed him. She agreed to unlock the creature of the depth but only because he threatened to kill the one she loved. Unknown to her the one who saved her was on his way to her aid and when he arrived she had already released the creature. He tried to tell her that she didn't have to do this. She was about to stop what she was doing when she was pushed off the boat and she fell into the water near the creature. Her saviour dived into the water and saved her but the ruthless captain started fighting and the hero defeated him but as he was about to confess his love for the Pirate Princess of the Sea he sees the ruthless captain about to stab the princess in the back and he moves her out of the way and the ruthless stabs him through his heart. She screams as he gets stabbed and she is heartbroken that he was going to die. The pirate princess kneels by him and takes the one she loves in her arms as everyone jumped off the ship as the ruthless captain takes the pirate princess's one true loves ship because his own ship was sinking. the pirate princess didn't care if the ship was sinking, she only wanted to be with the one she loved. He begged her to leave so she would be safe but she refused to leave him because she loved him. They confess their love for each other as he is dying in her arms. They share a kiss as the ship sinks. And the creature returns to the depths because he has no master to control it. Both the Pirate Princess and her lover drown but their spirits still live on the ship and are together and the legend says that one day the Pirate Princess of the Sea will be reborn and the legend will be reborn in a young girl__ one day in a hundred years after that day__."_

"_thank you for telling me mommy. Whatever happened to the ship." I said curiously._

"_the ruthless pirates took his ship and they passed it down from descendants to descendants until it was sunk. They say that the ship will someday reappear so that the future Pirate Princess of the Sea can sail her with her love across the ocean therefore ending the burning desire of the hearts of the princess and her love. Someday they will be together."_

"_I hope someday I might find someone to love like they did."_

"_don't worry my baby girl. I know you will find love. Come on, it's time for bed."_

"_ok mommy." I lean down and lie my head down against my pillow and my mom covers me with a blanket. _

"_I love you my little Pirate Princess of the Sea. Sleep tight." She stands up and blows out my candle and closes the door of my room._

_End Flashback._

I have always wondered why she always called me the Pirate Princess of the Sea. I don't know why but she always told me that the Pirate Princess of the Sea had a connection to the sea and I have always felt a pull, like I have something that brings me close to the sea.

"hey, you there." I turn round and see the Vexos and Hydron. "I just realised that you are something that my family of pirates have been searching for. You are the reincarnation of my ancestors one and only desire. Hello long lost Pirate Princess of the sea."

I gasp. Wait, why would I think that I am the long lost pirate princess. "you have the wrong person hydron."

"no I don't. Look at this portrait of her." He threw me an old photo album. I pick it up and I open it. I gasp. The Pirate Princess of the Sea, she is like my twin. I am an exact copy of her. How can that be possible. It doesn't make any sense to me. "you are coming with me darling Runo." He starts walking towards me.

"no Hydron stay away from me." I turn and see I have nowhere to go. What am I going to do. "help, someone help me!"

"no one is coming to help you. Come on guys get her." Spectra, Gus and the others started moving towards me. There is nowhere for me to go. They have got me. I wish there was someone here to help me. In my deepest heart I felt someone was coming to me. I felt like I had nothing to worry about. It was an odd feeling but I was still scared.

I was cornered. What am I suppose to do. They are moving closer to me. I am clinging onto the photo album for dear life. I can't go anywhere.

"come on Runo, just give up and come with me so we can start our future together and conquer the sea." I shake my hand.

"even if I am the Pirate Princess of the Sea, I would never help you in a million years."

"you are just as stubborn as the previous princess was." Hydron was steaming. "if you won't come willingly I will have to take you by force." Hydron came charging at me. I screamed "HELP!" and I closed my eyes as he came towards me...

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mystery Hero**

**Runo Pov**

**Previously...**

I am cornered. What am I suppose to do. They are moving closer to me. I am clinging onto the photo album for dear life. I can't go anywhere.

"come on Runo, just give up and come with me so we can start our future together and conquer the sea." I shake my hand.

"even if I am the Pirate Princess of the Sea, I would never help you in a million years."

"you are just as stubborn as the previous princess was." Hydron was steaming. "if you won't come willingly I will have to take you by force." Hydron came charging at me. I screamed "HELP!" and I closed my eyes as he came towards me...

**Continu****ation****...**

I closed my eyes as he came towards me and waited for him to grab me by it never came. All I heard was a loud grunt and the clashing of metal. The sound was unbearable. I didn't want to open my eyes but I forced my one eye open and I saw all of the Vexos on the floor and hydron was having a sword fight with a brown haired male. I didn't recognise him. He had messy brown hair and he had a pair of black boots, a pair of long white trousers with black lines down the side. He had a red long sleeves and as his sword was clashing with hydron, I noticed he had on a pair of black fingerless gloves. He was an excellent fighter.

"how did you find us Kuso."

" the way I always find you Hydron." They were doing a Mexican standoff as they circled round each other. They rushed towards each other as they clashed their swords again. The mystery man did a low leg sweep and Hydron fell to the floor and was knocked out. I was struck with fear. The mystery male put his sword back in its sheath and he turned to face me.

"are you alright." I soon realise that my eyes were filled tears and I nod. He offers me his hand and I am hesitant to take it. I look at him. "it's ok. I am here to help you. Please come with me."

"ok." I give place my hand in his and he gently gripped it. He starts leading me away from the people and leads me down an alley. I am really worried at where he is taking me, but I feel like somewhere deep inside I can tell that I can trust him. "where are you taking me."

"somewhere that will keep you safe for a while." I nod. As we walk through town I see the towns people looking at me. Yep, why are they staring at me. Oh wait, I am with a boy of course. He leads me to an old tavern. He allows me in first. This pirate is a gentleman. He leads me down the quiet and dark hall. He comes to the end and opens the last door on the left. He lets me in and he closes the door behind me and locks it. I walk into the room and I take a seat on one of the two beds that were in the room. The mysterious hero takes a seat a little away from me but not too far away from me.

"thank you for what you did for me. I owe you a tonne. What you did for me was epic. Thank you." I smile at him. He returns it.

"it's no big deal. Oh sorry. I am Dan Kuso." He gave me his hand to shake. I took it in mine and shook it.

"nice to meet you Dan. I am Runo Misaki. How do you know hydron." I say curiously.

"we are pirate rivals. He is kind of the bad guy of the high seas but I am more of like the one who takes stuff back from him and gives it back to its rightful owners. So in a way I am kind of the hero of the high seas. And you are the Pirate Princess of the Sea. I know you must be having serious doubts about it."

"I do. But I kind of do believe it now. My mom always called me the Pirate Princess of the Sea, and I have a strong connection to the sea and the ocean and when hydron showed me the picture of the previous pirate princess and I could be her twin. And as well when you saved me I knew I could trust you because it felt like I already knew you."

"well I don't know how I found you but something told me that someone was in trouble, someone whom I might have cared deeply about." It was kind of like the story of the my mom told me. She always told me of how strong the bond between the pirate princess and her lover. Even when he came to her rescue he knew nothing about her but something inside him told him he needed to be there when she was about to be kidnapped. "I never thought to find someone like you." I thought he meant that I wasn't what he expected. "and when I say that I mean someone who is so beautiful and I could feel how kind hearted and genuine you are." I smile and blush.

"thank you. So what do we do now. I mean soon they might find out where you took me." I said worryingly.

"I don't know. I guess we might have to do what they did before. We might have to leave." He looked kind of sad.

"what's wrong Dan."

"I just think that we should flee. I mean the truth will be spread and soon more people will come and try to find you and I don't want any harm to come to you." I smiled. He wanted to protect me. "But not just to take you captive. They will want to use your gift to find the ship the previous Pirate Princess of the Sea sailed on with her lover but they want the power to bring back the creature of the sea. But I have discovered that the reason Hydron's ancestor wanted you was not only to release the creature but to find the kingdom of the depths." I grew curious. Oh wait I remember the story. My mom told me about.

"oh my mom told me about the kingdom of the depths. She said that the kingdom of the sea is said appears every hundred years but only if the Pirate Princess of the Sea comes and brings the kingdom out from its watery depths and who so ever takes the throne of the kingdom will rule the sea."

"exactly. If Hydron's ancestor wanted to find the kingdom they had also released the creature. The creature would have come to the bay and torn it apart. The kingdom would have protected them and the creature would keep destroying anything in its path and the creature protects the map to the kingdom." He said with concern.

"the devastation and destruction it would cause. The pirate princess of the sea didn't want to rule the ocean. She wanted to protect it..." I said this with concern and he had noticed. He took my hand in his to comfort me. I smiled at him and he returned it. I continue with a different tone. "but not only that. She wanted to live her dream and find love. The one she loved sacrificed his life to keep her safe and she chose to drown with him. She wasn't going to lose the one she loved, not just because she loved him but because he loved her. Their love was so strong and their hearts were connected as one."

"yah. So what do you want to do. We can go away from here and find your ship or you can remain here. It is your choice. I will willing to do as you wish. If you wish for me to take you home and never want to see me again I understand. It's your decision."

I think for a moment. If the previous Pirate Princess of the Sea went away with him to protect her then she should go with him. "ok. I will go with you as long as I can bring my friends. If hydron sees them he will take them and I can't let that happen to them. Please will you let me bring them."

"of course you can bring them. I will do anything for you and you know that I would anything for you." I smile and nod.

"thank you Dan. We should we leave."

"is tonight ok. We can get them and get on the ship before the Vexos and hydron find us." I nod. "and we will have to hurry. But what about you parents."

"my mom died when I was little and my dad pays no attention to me. So it will be ok." Tears form in my eyes. He notices and he looks sadly at me.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"no it's not your fault. I just miss her a tonne, that's all." He pulls me into a comforting hug and I enjoyed it. It was so warm and comforting. I felt like I always loved these hugs because I could feel the heart of the previous Pirate Princess of the Sea within me. She loved this embrace and so did I. I pulled out of his hug and he smiled at me. "Thank you for the hug. I needed it."

"my pleasure Runo. Come on we had better get going, my crew is expecting me back this evening." There was banging on the door.

"Kuso hand her over now." I was scared. Hydron has found us.

"What are we going to do now?" I said with fear.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Great Escape**

**Runo POV**

**Previously...**

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"no it's not your fault. I just miss her a tonne, that's all." He pulls me into a comforting hug and I enjoyed it. It was so warm and comforting. I felt like I always loved these hugs because I could feel the heart of the previous Pirate Princess of the Sea within me. She loved this embrace and so did I. I pulled out of his hug and he smiled at me. "Thank you for the hug. I needed it."

"my pleasure Runo. Come on we had better get going, my crew is expecting me back this evening." There was banging on the door.

"Kuso hand her over now." I was scared. Hydron has found us.

"What are we going to do now?" I said with fear.

**Continuation**

"We have to move now Runo." I look at him with fear in my eyes. "come on, we can get out by the window." He opened the window and he looked out. "come on this is our only chance of escape." I nodded. He climbed out the window and I followed. He was on a ledge and I jumped and he caught me.

"my lord. There they are." We looked and saw Spectra and Hydron climbing out the window, running towards us. Dan grabbed my hand and we started running across the roofs of houses. We came up to the edge of the roofs. There was nowhere else for us to go.

"give up. She is mine Daniel." I looked at Dan he looked up and then looked back at hydron and smirked at him.

"never going to happen hydron. You will never get to the kingdom of the sea and you will never touch her." Dan pulled off his belt and swung it over a cable above us and he wrapped his arm around my waist and he turned to face the edge of the roof and leapt off the roof. We went zooming down the cable. I held onto him and he had amazing strength. I mean he was supporting both my weight and his on his one arm. I looked down and I knew that carriage. It was julie and alice. I looked at Dan.

"Let go. My friends are in this carriage."

"Alright." He released his belt and one side slipped off around the cable and we landed gently onto the top of a moving carriage. I looked at Dan and he climbed to the driver seat and the driver kindly handed him the reins. Dan stopped and gave the man a little bag with something in it and he smiled at Dan and climbed off of the carriage. I looked inside and saw Julie and Alice inside of it.

"Hey guys, what's up." I say. They look at me with horror on their faces.

"Runo what are you doing on the roof. Get in here." They yelled. They opened the door and I slid in and I closed the door.

"guys look, I have something to tell you guys. Oh first I want to introduce you to Dan." I tapped the door and it opened. Dan peered in and smiled.

"hello." He struck the reins and the carriage started moving again.

"hi." They said synch.

"Runo we need to hurry to the boat now." I nod.

"Ok. Full speed Dan."

"why is he taking us to a boat and how do you know him." I sighed. Time to explain.

I started to explain everything. They were shocked. Suddenly I heard shouting. "Pirate Princess you will not escape me." I look behind me and see hydron on top of another carriage speeding up to us.

"Guys, hydron is here. Buckle up. We need to hurry to the boat. I am sorry I pulled you guys into this mess."

"it's ok. We understand. We promise we won't tell anyone and we are going to go with you." Said Alice with a smile on my face. I open the door and climb out to the driver stand.

"how far are we."

"we are almost there. Take the reins because hydron is coming. Just keep going straight." I nod and take the reins and strike them. The horses start speeding faster. I look behind me and see hydron standing on top of the carriage coming our way with his sword ready.

"good luck Dan." I said and he smiled at me and he turned away from me and he stood up on top the carriage. He drew his sword and hydron prepared to fight. I looked at Julie and Alice. "hang on ladies, it's about to get very bumpy oh and watch out for people that try to get inside the carriage."

"right."

"Dan, this is going to get a little bit bumpy so hang on."

"don't worry, this isn't my first carriage rodeo. Go for it." I struck the reins again and the horses ploughed forward. I heard the other carriage speeding up too. Soon they were right next to us. I heard swords clash loudly and I knew that it was Dan and hydron. I look over and see spectra who is controlling their carriage horses. He leans over and tries to grab me.

"don't touch me you feathered freak." I use my leg and crush his hand against the carriage and he squealed in pain.

"you will pay for that girlie." He slammed his carriage into mine. "what you gonna do now." He grabbed my wrists and started attempting to pull me towards him. I here Alice scream and I see Shadow Prove trying to get into the carriage.

"Alice. Remember the quick step kicks. Do them." I watch as her feet shoot out of the door and nail shadow prove in the face one after the other, left, right, left, right.

"Ok." I see behind me that the carriage is almost against the wall. "Urgh. Get off me." I look and Dan turns to me.

"Runo." I see hydron taking a swing at Dan while he is not looking.

"Dan watch out. Behind you." I scream. Dan ducks and his leg shoot up from behind him and nail hydron in the stomach.

"Runo. I am coming to help."

"Don't worry about me." He nods and returns to hydron. "Julie reins." I watched as Julie climbed out so her top half was through the window and grabbed the reins. "Get us away from the wall."

"Ok Runo." Now that that was taken care of I turned my attention to spectra. His grip on my wrists was tight.

"Let go of me." He didn't listen. Oh well I get to kick his ass.

"Did you not hear me clearly. I said let go of me you sadistic feathered freak." I used my legs and I booted him the face three times with each foot. He loosened his grip on my wrists but he still didn't let go. I threw a kick or two in his gut and tore my hands free. I nailed him in his eye and he released the reins and clenched his eye their carriage moved away from us. "I got it from here Julie." I grab the reins and she climbs back into the carriage. I knew that hydron would still follow us. I had to come up with something and fast. "Dan hold on." He nodded as if he knew what I was doing. He came and sat by me. I still held control of the reins. "Julie, Alice hold on and I mean hold on." I struck the reins hard and the horses galloped faster and harder than before. The wind was racing through my hair. Man I am glad I had my hair tied up.

I soon had a plan in my mind. I slowed the horses down a little until they were right next to us. I moved the carriage close to the wall I heard hydron yell "give up. There is nowhere to run." I watched as their carriage launched far away from us and they swung towards. As soon as they were at just the right spot I yanked hard on the reins and the horses skidded and stopped and Hydron's carriage zoomed in front of us and crashed into the cliff face of the mountain leading to where Dan said his boat would be. The people inside the carriage never stirred. Hydron and spectra were knocked out cold. I jumped off of the carriage and released the horses and they galloped away. I ran back to the carriage and climbed back on the rider seat and Dan took control of the reins and he struck them and we started our journey towards Dan's ship. I was enjoying the scenery. I loved the mountains and the ocean breeze blew softly as we galloped towards the shipyard. I was lost in thought. I was wondering a little about something but I didn't let it bother me. I look at Dan and he smiles at me.

"look, there is my ship. The Ocean Jewel...' I gaze at it in awe. We were approaching the beautiful ship.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**

**Runo POV**

**Previously...**

I was wondering a little about something but I didn't let it bother me. I look at Dan and he smiles at me.

"look, there is my ship. The Ocean Jewel...' I gaze at it in awe. We were approaching the beautiful ship.

**Continuation**

"look, there is my ship. The Ocean Jewel...' I gaze at it in awe. We were approaching the beautiful ship. It was amazing. It looked like a painting with the beautiful setting sky. They were all so beautiful. "It's not the original one and my dad named it. He used to be its captain before Hydron's father Zenoheld killed him. My mother took Zenoheld's life and then she fled and I earned the boat. This was two years ago. All of my closest friends work with me and we all have histories with the Vexos and hydron. But I have never taken a person's life." He looks at the road. He seems a little distant now.

"I never said you did Dan. I didn't mean to upset you. I am sorry" I feel a little guilty now.

"no Runo I am sorry, I didn't mean to dump my life story one you. But in all fairness you are the only one who understands what it is kind of like. Look can we talk about it later."

"sure. I would like that." He smiles at me and I feel like I am melting. I don't understand this feeling I have right now. I guess I will figure it out. He brings the horses to a Holt. He climbed off of the carriage and helped me off. Julie and Alice climbed out as well and I saw people climbing off the ship and rushing towards us. They surrounded us and they drew weapons at us.

"OI! Weapons down this instant. You are mad. Do you know who you are pointing weapons at and you have no idea who had chased us and how much time it took me to escape from hydron and the Vexos." They dropped their weapons. "seriously dudes, come on we have to set sail."

"where to Dan." Said a black raven haired boy. He had on an outfit similar to Dan's except it was green and the jacket was different and his hair was longer than Dan's. And he had a pistol and a sword.

"away from here. Hydron and the Vexos goons are looking for this girl. She is the one. We need to take her to the depths. " The men nod and they disperse back onto the ship and start getting ready. "come on let's get going now." He grabs my hand and we start walking up the plank as we board the magnificent ship. It was a beautiful and fine ship. It was the most amazing ship I had ever seen. We climbed on board and then his men moved the entrance plank off the ship and the drew out the sails. "alright men. Man your stations and let us set sail."

"ayah captain." Everyone started moving to their stations.

"marucho man the wheel, Shun man the sails, you too billy. Ace I need a word with you too. Everyone to your stations." I watched as a mint green haired boy came up to Dan. I watched as the sails went up and the ship started to move. I looked at Dan and he was talking with Ace. Ace had a sad look on his face. Dan was explaining something to him. Ace looked extremely sad but a small smile appeared on his face and he nodded and shock Dan's hand and returned to his post and Dan came towards Julie, Alice and I. "if you guys are on a pirate ship, you have to dress up like a pirate. What do you say?"

All three of us looked at each other. I wonder if we should.

"I am in Dan." Said Julie with the enthusiasm.

"me too. I am in." Said Alice shyly.

"what about you Runo. Are you in or not." I thought for a few moments.

"I am..."

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry it's a little short. But then next one will have a little more detail and information. And thank you to **_**dISNEYl0ver **_**for giving me my first review. Thank you and tell any of your friends who like bakugan fanfics to read mine. I have another too. It's called **_**remember me**_**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Change of Style**

**Previously...**

"if you guys are on a pirate ship, you have to dress up like a pirate. What do you say?"

All three of us looked at each other. I wonder if we should.

"I am in Dan." Said Julie with the enthusiasm.

"me too. I am in." Said Alice shyly.

"what about you Runo. Are you in or not." I thought for a few moments.

"I am..."

**Continuation**

"I am in. I will play along with this for now." Dan smiled and took my hand and lead me into the bunker of the and he showed Julie and Alice their cabins and he lead me to a large room. "wow, this is beautiful. What is this place."

"from what my dad told me. This is an exact replica of the room that the Pirate Princess of the Sea was given by her lover and hero. He said that in the ship her spirit waits and roams in the room he gave her looking at the memories she shared with him before their deaths. He said that her spirit came and spoke to him in this room. And I believe him."

"so do i. So this is my room."

"yes. This is your room. There is some clothes there for you in there. I hope you like them. They were exactly the ones you former self chose to wear. I think that they will suit you."

"Thanks Dan. I will be out in a few."

"ok. I will see you on deck." He moved to a desk and grabbed his captain's hat and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and I sat down on the bed, marvelling at the sight and beauty of what was the previous Pirate Princess of the Sea bedroom given to her by the lover she had once had and cherished. I could feel her pain, the agony, the burning desire and long awaited dream finally being realised. I opened the album which I still had with me. I open it to the page of her and I see her lover. I am somewhat shocked, surprised, overwhelmed but excited and thrilled that is was him. You could never mistake the brown hair, the outfit, those beautiful, dreamy and unforgettable brick red eyes. It was Dan. But I knew that someone like him could never be with me. Yes I know what the legend says but I know that I, Runo Misaki can never be loved by someone like him.

I sigh in sadness and I stand up and walk to the cupboard. I open it and smile brightly.

"oh this is going to be so much fun."

**Dan POV**

I am looking at my father's map to where the kingdom of the sea, the creature of the depths and where the ship lays in it depths awaiting the arrival of Runo and her lover whoever that may be. But I have this odd feeling that I am the one but she could never love someone like me anyday. She is beautiful, kind hearted, selfless, free spirited, trustworthy and unlike me I was the exact opposite of her. I feel as though the more time I spend with her the more my feelings for her grow. I want it to stay that way. Now I know how ace feels. I look back at the conversation I had with him earlier.

_Flashback_

_I walked up to the wheel and marucho is there but he is more focused on seeing where he is directing the ship to. He knows where we have to go. Ace comes over to me and marucho nods and hands the wheel to me, and leaves._

"_you wanted to see me Dan."_

"_yah. I know you are still down in the dumps about __M__ira. I understand what you are going though. You are having a pretty rough time."_

"_that is correct captain. I feel so lonely and lost without her." He looks really upset._

"_well I did some digging and found something out for you that could be useful."_

"_what is it Dan."_

"_spet__c__ra is her brother Keith. And she is on the__ Vexos__ boat."_

"_what why."_

"_I spoke to her the other day and she was doing a little digging on them. She found out some interesting stuff and she is on the __my__ ship again. But she will have to return to the Vexos. She is meeting them in port Decor. But she isn't going and that will put her life at risk. I am going to need you to look after her but I don't want you to tell anyone that she is here ok."_

"_understood. Thank you Dan. Bye. Oh and Dan go for what you want before you lose it."_

"_what do you mean man."_

"_I can see the way you look at her. All I am saying is always go after the things you want. And you don't want her. You are falling in love with her."_

"_you are right __A__ce but just keep that to yourself for now."_

"_you got it. Thanks again Dan." And he walked away._

_End flashback._

He could see that I am falling in love with her. Well he knows what love is because he is in love but he mustn't let that cloud his judgement and I shouldn't let it cloud mine but I am not going to give up on it. Maybe when she is safe I can tell her but right now her safety is what is important.

"hey Dan, we are ready" I heard Runo calling.

"yo gents. Fall in." All of the men came down to the entrance of the bunker. "I present the newest members of our jolly crew."

The silver haired girl came out wearing a long pair of black boots, a pair of knee high shorts that were tight around her. She had on a bandana that was stripped and the stripes were brown and white. She had her hair down and a pair of silver rings hanging from her ears. She had on a brown short, sleeved top and the top two buttons were left open. Her choice of weapons was a pair of pistols, one tucked in each side of her body in it's sheath. And she had a hidden dagger too.

"Everyone let me introduce Julie Makimoto." I watched as Julie looked directly at Billy and winked at him. Oh. This is going to be good.

Then the door opened again and the long red haired girl came out. She had on a long pair of loose purple gypsy trousers and a pair of black leather boots. She had on a long sleeved loose white shirt and she also wore a black bandana on her head. He hair was down and she had a compass on a string around her neck. He weaponary choice was a sword and a pistol.

"Gentleman this is Alice Gehabich of the Moscow Gehabichs." I looked over at Shun who was at the back casually leaning against the mast was looking at alice and she looked directly at her and they didn't tear their gaze. Now this will be interesting. Shun Kazami, my best friend, Mr silent and causious was interested in a girl. Oh I can't wait to see how this plays out. "You ready." I yelled directing it for Runo.

"Yep I am coming out." I heard the lock of the door unclick and slowly open. She looked more stunning than the previous Pirate Princess of the Sea. She was practically her twin sister.

She had on a ruby red skirt, with a salmon pink belt with a small buckle. She had on a long sleeved white shirt with a frill at the neck and a long black open jacket and it was gold on the inside, with a gold collar and gold wrist bands with an emerald gem on both her wrists and one in the middle of her neck. Her long sleeves snuck out a little from underneath the wrists of the jacket and she had on a pair of knee high black leather boots. Her hair was down and it suited her quite well and she had a captain's hat on similar to mine and on it, there was a skull and bones picture on it. She had in the sheath the orinal sword which belonged to the previous Pirate Princess of the Sea. I watched as my crews mouths were open so wide they could catch a whale in it. But even I did that a little.

"This is the reincarnant of the Pirate Princess of the Sea. She is the Pirate Princess of the Sea. She is Runo Misaki." The crew howled and whistled.

"Ladies. Are you prepared to face the evil scurge of the sea, the most ruthless pirate captain of the sea, Hydron and he crew the Vexos scum."

"Yes." Said Julie in an excited manner.

"I guess so." Said alice unsurely.

"Yes. I am prepared." Said Runo with confidence.

"Then ladies. Welcome aboard the Ocean Jem. And welcome to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Freedom Fighters." The men shouted in agreement with me.

"Everyone on this boat is more than just a close friend or a crew member. Here we are a family and we will do anything to protect one another. Don't forget that." They all nod. "Everyone back to your stations." The crew scattered and the girls remained. I walked to them.

"First of all let me start introducing you to the crew. Follow me if you please."

**End for now...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Extreme Dare**

**Last time**

"Then ladies. Welcome aboard the Ocean Jem. And welcome to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." The men shouted in agreement with me.

"Everyone on this boat is more than just a close friend or a crew member. Here we are a family and we will do anything to protect one another. Don't forget that." They all nod. "Everyone back to your stations." The crew scattered and the girls remained. I walked to them.

"First of all let me start introducing you to the crew. Follow me if you please."

**Continuation...**

**Dan POV**

I walked to the wheel platform where Marucho was.

"Hey Dan. Hello ladies."

"Hi." They all said at the same time.

"This is Marucho. He mans the wheel of the ship. And he is a genius and he helps come up with awesome strategies and plans."

"Aw shucks. Thanks Dan." He smiled and I returned it. I lead the girls to the main sail.

"Hey Billy, Ace come over here." The three came over to me. "Ladies this is Ace Grit." I pointed at the mint haired male.

"Hi." The girls said.

"This is Billy Gilbert." I pointed to the blonde haired boy.

"Hey ladies." I watched as he winked at Julie. She was blushing furiously.

"Hey." Said Alice and Runo.

"Hey there handsome." Said Julie flirtatiously.

"Come on." I lead them over all of the ship and introduced them to everyone except Shun. "There is just one more person I want you to meet. He is up there." I pointed up the mast to the top. "You might want to give me a minute." They nod. I climbed up to the wheel. I climbed onto the railing with my back to the girls.

"Dan what are you doing." I heard Runo yell.

"You will see. Swing the main sail to portside. Wait for my command for when to stop."

"Ayah captain." I looked behind me and the sail was swing towards me.

"Stop." I crouch and swing my hands around and lauch myself off the railing and I land on the main sail post. "Return to original position."

"Returning to original position." The sail began to move and I turned and looked infront of me and I saw the next post was approaching me. I leapt and hooked my hands on the pole securely. I swung around and landed crouching I was reaching the top where I knew he would be. I soon reach the top of the mast. I saw him standing, basking and enjoying the ocean breeze. "Hey pal. Still love it up here."

"Yep. Nice climb. You are awesome at doing that but why didn't you just use the ropes leading up here." He said curiously.

"You know me. I like a challenge and I find it fun. Look I came up here for a reason. The ladies want to meet you including Alice who I saw you staring at."

"Ok. My conditions."

"Lay them on me."

"Don't mention to anyone that I like Alice and two I dare you to do a back flip off of this post."

"Fare enough. You had better head down."

"Ok see you down there." He started climbing down the rope ladder.

I place my fingers to my lips and whistle loudly. I had the attention of everyone. "We got ourselves a challenge. Shun dare me to do a back flip off this post. I am going to do it." I watch as everyone turns and looks up and watched me. I place my hands beside my hips and walk to the end of the very end of the post. It hangs over the side of the boat peering down at the clean, beautiful ocean water. I bend my legs and I quickly swing my arms from behind my back in a circular motion over my head and I push myself up and off the post. I go into the diving position as I shoot down towards the water. I enjoy the feel of the wind rushing past me. I am approaching the mast that is closest to the body of the ship. I see a loose rope and as I reach it, I hook onto it and swing up and I swing towards the body of the ship. I swing towards Runo and she smiles and nods her head and she runs to the railing and climbs on and she jumps and I hook onto her around her waist and I swing up and we land on the middle of the second mast. Everyone is cheering. I look down at shun and he is shocked.

"Alice and Julie meet Shun Kazami." Shun smiled at me. I look to Runo and she is thrilled.

"Wohooooo. That was awesome. Do you always do stuff like that here on this ship." I nod.

"Yep, come on, I have to take you to the top of the ship. Trust me you will love the view." I offer her my hand and she takes it. I lead her along the mast until we are by the main supporting mast. I kneel down and lock my hands.

"what are you doing Dan."

"trust me. Just place your foot here and push up." She nods her head and places her foot in my hand and as she stood I pushed her up and she launched upwards to the next post. She had her hands hooked on the post. I knelt down and launched myself up and hooked my hands on the post and swung on top of it. I grabbed Runo's wrists and lifted her up. We walked to the lookout point and took in the view.

"wow. It is so beautiful up here. I have never seen anything like it."

"why do you think I brought you up here. I knew you would love it up here. Runo can I ask you something."

"sure. But there is something I want to ask you too so you gp first."

"Um ok. Runo, have you ever been in love with a person before."

"yes, actually I am madly in love with someone on the boat."

"me too but how will I know if she feels the same way about me. I think that she could never love me."

"you just have to be straight forward with her. I have to do the same with the one I love. I mean he brought me up to this beautiful sight."

"which I knew she would love. Runo, I love you. Do you feel the same way I feel about you."

"I do Dan. And I did before I found out that you were the reincarnate of the pirate princess's lover."

"so did I. I instantly fell in love with you when I rescued you." My heart it beating rapidly and it is a wonderful feeling. I placed my hand on her cheek and my other one wrapped around her waist. She placed her hands on my chest and we stare into each other's eyes. "you know that this isn't how we fell in love in the past."

"I know and I don't care. I can't lose you the way you were lost a hundred years ago. If she had stepped up and told him how much she loved him, she wouldn't have been taken and she wouldn't have released the creature and he wouldn't have gotten stabbed protecting her." her eyes were showing true honesty. "then they wouldn't have drowned."

"that is true but it brought them together and it is bringing us closer together. Runo, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I cradle her cheek in my hand

"thank you Dan." I lean in and she leans in too, I close eyes and our lips meet. Her's were so soft and firm. I finally had what I wanted. I had finally found someone to truly love me. I pull away and I stare at her. I hear a whistle. I look down and see shun waving his arms at me.

"Dan, you and Runo might want to come and see this." I look at her and she nods. We climb out of the watch point and start climbing down the rope ladder. We reach the floor and we walk to where they told me to come.

"What is it shun."

He points at something shocking. I didn't expect to see this, in the distance was the shipwreck of Hydron's ancestors ship.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
